


Moonlight

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, It's just fluff that's all it is, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “You wanted nicknames, I’m giving you them. Let’s think as dramatic as we can get. ‘Lifesaver.’ ‘Light of my life.’ ‘Honeypot.’”Wynonna snorts. “‘Honeypot’? What a departure from ‘lifesaver’. If we’re going down that road, you’ve gotta call me Jesus Christ.”“You know, I kind of like ‘moonlight,’” he says after a moment.Based off the song "Moonlight" by Ariana Grande.





	Moonlight

_ The sun is setting, and you're right here by my side  _

_ And the movie is playing, but we won't be watching tonight  _

_ Every look, every touch, makes me want to give him my heart  _

_ I be crashing over you baby, stay right where you are _

 

It’s Waverly’s idea that they go to the drive in. Wynonna is complaining about how she was pretty sure she and Dolls had gone to the same four restaurants Purgatory have to offer in a continuous loop and ordered every possible thing on the menu, so they want a new place to study cases. 

Waverly gives Wynonna a look, fighting back laughter. “Cases, huh? Remember that time I caught you and Dolls in the back of the truck?” She reminds her, and Wynonna drops her head to the countertop. She really doesn’t understand why her sister takes so much enjoyment on reliving that horrific moment she had opened the front door of the car only to have a  _ perfect  _ view of Wynonna and Dolls in the midst of a rather intimate position. Subconsciously, Wynonna knows it was probably payback for all the times she had intruded on her and Nicole. 

So Waverly brings up the drive in movie theater, only a few towns away but with a scenic view to make it worth the miles. Wynonna protests that she and Dolls aren't teenagers, and likewise they aren't going to buy overpriced popcorn and make out in the backseat of the car for the entirety of a PG-13 movie. Waverly gave her another look at that comment, and before Wynonna could say something- or slap her- Dolls says, “that sounds like fun.”

So they go to the drive in, a little reluctantly on Wynonna’s part but not too much because hey, it's an excuse to sit too close to someone you like surrounded with blankets and food. Sounds like a good time to her, although it'd be better on a bed at home in privacy rather than surrounded by teenagers who probably know who she is and whisper about her during the trailers. They’re watching some movie about rich but stupid billionaires who accidentally purchase the entire state of Nevada; it was either that or some murder mystery that definitely got better ratings, but there had been too many close calls lately with revenants and they both needed a break from the heaviness of that. 

     “This sucks,” Wynonna says, dropping her head to Dolls’ shoulder. “Why are we here?”

    “It's supposed to be fun, Earp,” Dolls says, his voice light. “Are you even paying attention?”

She shrugs. “No hot guys.” He nudges her with his arm at this, making her laugh. “No flamethrowers. Not catching my attention. Also, this popcorn is  _ mucho  _ burnt. No perks to this situation.”

Dolls’s hand is wrapped around her shoulders, his fingertips lightly teasing the ends of her curls. She's been concentrating on that for the last half hour or so, and it's such a small gesture but she loves it just the same as any grand one he could ever do for her. It's these little moments that mean the most, after all.

Dolls tips his head against hers, grasping her chin between his thumb and index finger until their eyes are locked in the dark. “You sure about that?”

Wynonna closes the distance between them, wasting no time before greedily slipping her tongue into his mouth and climbing into his lap. 

    “There is now,” she grins against his mouth, and there's an obvious hint of triumph in her voice. 

Her shirt is up and over her head in seconds and she's laying back on the blankets, fiddling with her necklace impatiently as Dolls closes the back hatch of the trunk and pulls his own shirt off. 

    “Make sure it's locked,” Wynonna warns. “We don't want a repeat of what happened  _ last time _ .”

Dolls stops kissing her neck. “God, we really can’t forget about that, can we?”

 

_ I never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands  _

_ Til the night I held you  _

 

Watching Dolls fight is a mesmerizing thing. He’s strong and fast and lithe and when his eyes glow, Wynonna isn’t afraid. He has one of the revenants pinned to the ground, growling and hissing but weak compared to Doll’s strong grip around its neck. He calls Wynonna’s name, and she’s pulling Peacemaker away from a revenant who was stupid enough to grab it but fell unconscious shortly after. Dolls makes sure she's ready before pushing the revenant to the ground and holding him there with the heel of his boot. When Wynonna shoots him square between the eyes, they watch the fire take him into the ground, hot and fierce but familiar all the same, because this is her-  _ their-  _ job and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't gotten used to it after all these years. 

Dolls comes to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

    “Good job, baby,” he says, and she leans into him for a peaceful moment, catching her breath. She relishes in it, the feeling of his breath warm against her skin in the midst of the winter air, his parka serving as padding against her back. She pulls away after a moment, not before jabbing his side with her elbow.

    “Come on, boss. More work to do,” she quips, smirking over her shoulder. She relishes in the way his gaze follows her, the way he whistles, so low it’s almost under his breath, before following her. 

 

_ Puts his lips on my neck, makes me want to give him my body  _

_ I be falling for you baby, and I just can't stop  _

 

Wynonna really doesn't think she'll ever get tired of kissing Dolls. The way his lips slide against hers, slow but gentle, biting on her lower lip only after he's teased her enough with his hands up her shirt, is enough to make her feel like she's never going to need coffee ever again, even at nine AM. And that's saying a lot. 

She's pulling his shirt over his head, lips on his jaw even as he insists this isn't a good idea, they have to leave for work in fifteen minutes.

    “So we'll be quick,” she smiles against his teeth, working on the clasp of his belt. “Or you know, we’ll just take the day off.”

    “Earp,” he warns, his tone half a groan and half a chuckle as he kicks his boots off.

She grins into another kiss, everything taken off but her necklace. Dolls’s hands find their way around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest and she blushes, even though this is probably the hundredth time they've been intimate. 

    “I can't believe you made me get dressed for nothing,” Wynonna chides, and any and all other thoughts dissipate when he picks her up and lays her down on the bed, climbing in between her legs and touching her until she's dizzy.

 

_ He's so bossy, he makes me dance _

_ Tryna sit in the back of his whip and just cancel my plans  _

_ Sweet like candy, but he's such a man  _

_ He knows just what it does when he's holding me tight and he calls me moonlight too _

 

    “We don’t have any nicknames for each other,” Wynonna says randomly one night when they’re sitting on the couch, watching America’s Got Talent, or rather waiting for the next two minutes of the episode since it’s in what feels like the thirtieth commercial within the past half hour.

Dolls puts down his phone. He had been reading about people who swallow swords of fire, because Wynonna was convinced it wasn’t real and he thought maybe it was because he can breathe fire sometimes, after all, so couldn’t some people be hardwired to do the opposite? 

    “That’s not true,” he says. “I call you ‘pain in my ass’ a lot.”

She nudges his ribs with her knee, her legs sprawled across his lap. “I mean, I don’t even call you by your first name most of the time. Isn’t that weird? If we get married-” something in her brain freezes to a halt when she says the words, not really thinking before they left her mouth and now she’s panicking because they’ve never really moved too fast- besides with the sex, but they’d been strictly acquaintances slash coworkers slash friends for too long and it was just overdue, honestly- so she doesn’t want him to get worried, but she just keeps talking- “I’d be Wynonna Dolls and that’s like...that’s us, you know? Wynonna  _ and  _ Dolls.”

He watches her stammer in amusement. “Babe, relax,” he says, smoothing his hand over her pajama pants. “I don’t know, we haven’t had that many casual,  _ normal  _ opportunities to create nicknames. But I’ll work on it.”

    “You did just call me ‘babe’”, Wynonna points out, but then she’s distracted because someone on TV is juggling knives while walking across a tightrope and she’s honestly in awe.

When the judges start talking, Dolls continues the conversation. “We should think up some cheesy nicknames. Like Waverly and Nicole probably have.”

    “Oh, I know they have them,” Wynonna replies. “Now shhh.”

    “You wanted nicknames, I’m giving you them. Let’s think as dramatic as we can get. ‘Lifesaver.’ ‘Light of my life.’ ‘Honeypot.’”

Wynonna snorts. “‘ _ Honeypot _ ’? What a departure from ‘lifesaver’. If we’re going down that road, you’ve gotta call me Jesus Christ.”

Dolls laughs, a real laugh Wynonna hasn’t heard that often since they’ve been so busy lately and this is the first time she feels like she’s been able to sit down in weeks. She reaches for his hand, moving closer to him.

They keep watching television, but every now and then one of them will drop stupid pet names just to see the other’s reaction.

    “‘Child of the trees’. ‘Sun angel.’ ‘Moonlight goddess’. ‘Star wanderer’,” Dolls pitches when there’s  _ another  _ commercial break.

    “‘ _ Ur-anus _ ’”, Wynonna deadpans, suddenly wishing she’d never brought this up.

Dolls kisses her hair idly, thumb tracing her knuckles while he mindlessly watches a vacuum cleaner commercial.

    “You know, I kind of like ‘moonlight’”, he says after a moment. 

Wynonna twists out of his grip to look at him. “Seriously?”

She stares at him for a moment before breaking into a chuckle, dropping her head to his shoulder. 

    “What?”

    “That’s such a weird, cheesy nickname. Couldn’t you just stick with ‘babe’?” She says, voice muffled through his sweater.

    “You said nicknames came through normal moments like this.”

She groans. “God damn my wisdom and intelligence. I didn’t mean a nickname like _ that _ .”

    “I like it,” he says, carding his fingers through her hair.

    “I don’t.”

    “Well, I think it’s sticking already. You’ll have to get used to it.” She can see his grin without even looking at him.

    “You’re so bossy,” she chides, finally sitting up and crossing her arms.

    “Well, I am your boss after all.”

She huffs to herself. “Just let me watch America’s Got Talent in peace,  _ sun heathen." _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how or when I came up with the idea for this fic because there isn't really an obvious correlation between the song and Wynonna and Dolls. If you know me, you know how much I love Ariana Grande, so a fic based off on of her songs was bound to happen eventually- and I'm glad it did.  
> Feel free to send me prompts & requests or just message me to cry over these dorks, either here or at my Tumblr @ the same username. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
